babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Main Page
This page is for discussion of the Main Page. For other topics, please see the 'Community Forum.'' I may adopt this Wiki. If you are interested in volunteering to help, please let me know. I need someone that can edit JPG, PNG, SVG, APNG (a PNG variant), and OGG (which I hate, but it seems MPG is not supported by the server). Please tell me what you would edit those files with. The project will not be able to help purchase software unless someone makes donations. (If allowed, I may make a page available for PayPal donations.) The graphics manager will also be responsible for CSS, the look of many templates, most main page content, and the logos. I also will need someone who knows how to promote a wiki. Will 17:52, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :There is some advice on how to promote a wiki at Wikia:Promotion. Angela (talk) 06:55, 26 August 2006 (UTC) If I am going to do this, my hands are going to be full fixing red links and ensuring that all pages have consistant sections. So I want all pages for episodes to have a series of special sections. To ensure that happens, I will probably create starter pages somewhere that will act a little like a template. Just copy the source code to the episode and fill in the blanks. The problem is that will not leave me time to promote anything. Besides, I would like to have someone who has promoted Wikis before. Will 07:20, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Me, too, would be willing to adopt this wiki. But I'm a bit of a lazy writer, but I'm a veteran in picture-editing, so maybe Will and I could team-up and revieve this wiki together? Cause I think it's quite a shame that there is no big Bab5 wiki. And of course I would write articles, I'm just a bit.... lazy ;) :So what'd you say? ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 12:22, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Forgotten something: Because I claim to be quite good in english and my native language is German I would, of course, be willing to translate the english articles (at least some of them) and menage the german part of the page, too. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 12:44, 2 October 2006 (UTC) After an adoption request by BoneGnawer and the above note by Trent Easton, I've set both as sysop. Will, if you're still interested, too, please just leave me a note :-) Regards --rieke 15:03, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Redesign of this page This page needs to be brought "in-universe". See the main pages of Memory Alpha, Wookieepedia and the DCAU wiki for ideas. --BoneGnawer 18:17, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Good idea, of course! My quick rework was just meant as a little structuring help, cf. the version before http://babylon5.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&oldid=2442. What about making suggestions on Main Page/Draft, especially for some fitting, less-ugly colours? *g* (a new/better site logo could also be neat) :And a complete restyle of this wiki would be reasonable, yes. You may find some ideas and useful hints at Wikia custom skins. --rieke 01:09, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Yup, thanks for the ideas ^^ BoneGnawer and I allready spoke about that and similar things on our talk-pages. And thanks for the link! Quite usefull :) ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 01:16, 3 October 2006 (UTC) See Forum:Redesign 2006 now :-) --rieke 02:20, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Protection After repeated vandalism I now decided to partially protect the mainpage. Thanks to Angela for reversing the previous edits. :~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 19:49, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Redecorate? It might be time for a bit of a facelift. For starters, what do you think about replacing the white text on blue bars with #b4d5fe text on #0f3e90 bars ? I'm thinking the whole Wikia could do with a colour scheme more in tune with that of the show; shades of blue with grey and yellow highlights? Thoughts? Blind Wolf 03:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been meaning to get to this for some time. I can put my web development/css skills to the test. I'll probably really get to work on this sometime in the coming week. Radagast83 08:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Good start. If you want any graphics work doing, let me know! For starters, what do you think about changing the "Welcome to Babylon 5", "Featured Article" & "Latests News" from the normal font to say the old B5 "industrial" font? I could easily wip up some small .PNGs to do the job. Anywhere where we could integrate graphics from the show into the look of the wiki - like this icon for example - should be worth considering, so long as it doesn't get garish. Blind Wolf 20:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps someone could change the featured article to a non-person and perhaps have a new section called Featured Character in the right column below the contents box? -- DragonMage 21:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) New Background OK, try this and see if it fits now, if not then here's a clean version without the edging effect. I've also had a go at refining the two banner designs, see which one you think suits best. Blind Wolf 13:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v24/Reverend/B5wikibannersmall.png http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v24/Reverend/B5wikibanner.png :Sorry for not getting back to you until now. Can you recreate the background so that it fades to black (I think black would be best)? The background uploader is also extremely primitive. It has to be added through the ThemeDesigner and must be no more than 100 kilobytes!!! Crazy I know... It also can't be tricked by uploading a new image replacing the old one, so that possibility is out. If you don't mind, otherwise I can see what I can do with what we got here... Radagast83 09:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the slow response, I haven't visited in a while (and I see you've been having some fun while I was gone ;) ) Fading to black won't be a problem but 100k? Not unless you want a 16 colour image! There has to be a way around it as I'm sure I've seen other custom backgrounds on wika that are at least as big as this one... Right here, the Andromeda wiki for one is using one that weighs in at about 1.15mb. Don't ask me how they managed it though. Blind Wolf 03:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::An image, which will serve as a background image have to be uploaded using 'Upload photo' feature and then it needs to be set up via wikia.css file. Full URL address is needed. Octurion 10:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::OK, on the theory that this will work, here's a new version with the bottom end fading to black. To save memory space I've blacked out the area that'll be obscured (using the current 'carbon.png' as a direct template so it should line up) and reduced the colour count as low as it'll go without looking like complete dingo's kidneys, so 900k is the best that I can do in that regard. Blind Wolf 17:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well that took fraking forever. Background is up and is a substantial improvement to the visual look of this wiki. Radagast83 07:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, that looks like it's working fine now! Now we just have to figure out how to sort out the main page itself. ;) :Are we still behind the idea of the new icons and portal pages? This is about as far as I got with the basic interface. We can start from there and figure out how best to implement it and what the best configuration for the featured article might be. Putting the news (such as it is) over on the side column is defiantly a good start! Blind Wolf 09:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- '''Welcome to The Babylon Project! The comprehensive encyclopedia for the Babylon 5 universe articles since December 2004 ---- It looks good, I like it especially the various colors denoting the seasons and series. Its very catching. Farragut79 February 24, 2011 (UTC) I was actually thinking about these when I was at my desk at work today. I certainly like these and think we should go forward with these. Radagast83 06:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I've already roughed out what at least some of the portal pages should look like here. Still needs work and most if not all of the articles are probably going to need new profile shots all cropped to a consistent size ratio, otherwise it'd look a right mess and let's be honest, some of them really need changing anyway (for one, I've been meaning to get a better shot of G'Kar for ages.) Also, these should by no means be comprehensive lists, but rather primers. In the case of the characters for instance it should only be the main cast of each show as credited plus any significant recurring characters. By that I mean important one's that should have appeared at least three times. The literary characters were a bit tricky since the Psi Corps books in particular had a LOT of characters, most of which quickly faded into the background so I thought to take a less is more approach and try to only stick the characters that are CENTRAL to the plot. :The same basic idea should apply to the other portals; just the major players, not need to go overboard and turn it into a full on directory, that's what the categories are for. I'm probably stressing this more than I should but I think we know how easily these could get out of hand and overly pedantic. They are after all just meant to serve to get people started. Blind Wolf 07:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Featured Media I don't know about you guys but I don't have a wide-screen monitor. The new video clip in the Featured Media Section is bleeding over on to the right column and interfering with the Contents and Latest News section. I am using the Monobook style not the new fangled Wikia look. DragonMage 19:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :While I do have a widescreen monitor, I tend to agree it's dominating the page a little too much. Perhaps a better solution would be to squeeze it into the space currently occupied by the "contents"? Blind Wolf 21:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Redesign We need to bring this wiki in-universe. For ideas, see the pages on Memory Alpha and some other sci-fi wikis. Babylon 5 Reboot targeted for production in 2016 News worth adding but don't know how: http://www.tvwise.co.uk/2014/08/babylon-5-movie-eyes-2016-production-start/ Zeta1 (talk) 18:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) News Headlines We need some better news headlines on the front page feed. The ones we have are rather depressing, as most consist of "so-and-so passed away at the age of what-not". There are more news stories involving Babylon 5, such as the cast getting together at SDCC a few weeks ago and the release of twentieth-anniversary materials. This could also be supplemented with 5th, 10th, 15th, 20th, and 25th anniversaries of important B5 events. Point is, the top six stories on the front page currently are the deaths of the actors Rabbi Koslov, William Edgars, Elric, Emperor Turhan, Commander Sinclair, and Zack. Kinda depressing. KenoSarawa (Talk| ) 15:19, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :By all means. You can edit the Template:News. I'd keep the list to only six of the most recent items though. Radagast83 (talk) 17:32, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. The last item on the list of six is a mention of the 20th anniversary celebration at Phoenix Comicon. I also included mention of the recent reunion at SDCC this year as well as Straczynski's new show premiering on Netflix. Thanks for agreeing to this. We needed some more news stories than just the obituaries, and losing Uncle Yossel just took the heart out of me. KenoSarawa (Talk| ) 13:43, July 24, 2015 (UTC)